In the art of labels, there is a well recognized and well-known problem of permanency. The problem is the fact that indicia placed upon a label structure tends to be relatively impermanent. For many areas of utility, labels need to be relatively permanent and not particularly adversely affected by sunlight, water, temperature changes, mechanical handling, or chemicals which do not attack the label itself, and the like.
Also, in the area of permanent labels, there is a need for label structures which are capable of having additional indicia placed thereon at some time after original indicia have been marked thereupon. Permanent type labels heretofore available in many instances do not permit one to readily add additional indicia which have a permanency equal to such original indicia.
It is also desirable for a label of the permanent type having the capacity to receive additional indicia thereon, as indicated, to be relatively tamperproof, such as to allow a viewer of the label to immediately detect any attempts to alter the original indicia.